Bosses
Bosses are often fought by players for their rare drops, a rare drop table can be found here. Bosses are also used in slayer task. General Graador ' '''General Graador is the Bandos boss, he can be found in the God Wars Dungeon. His hits are high and his minions expel evil attacks at you with Ranged, Magic and Melee. When fighting this boss, it's highly reccomended to use Protect Melee as it's very easy to die. Remember, PvM is '''dangerous '''and you will lose items upon death. You have been warned. Drops: General Graadors' noteable drops are: This means that 1 in 34 kills will get you a rare item, but remember it's 5% easier with a Ring of Wealth. For more information on bosses please see Boss Locations. In Soulsplit 1, the ring of wealth effect stated above is not used; it is different. Commander Zilyana Commander Zilyana is the guardian boss of Saradomin and is not a very easy boss to fight, but with patience it can be very rewarding. She is found in the God Wars Dungeon and her primary attack is Magic. Her minions, however, can deal high amounts of damage with their Melee, Magic, and Ranged attacks. Commander Zilyana is not a common boss that players choose to fight due to the fact that they could fight Kree'arra - the Armadyl guardian boss, or General Graador - and get better drops than if they fight Commander Zilyana. Noteable drops: Commander Zilyana drops a rare if the random integer from 0-29 is equal to 1. This means that she drops a rare item once in 29 kills, this changes depending on the game mode and if the player has a Ring of Wealth. FOr more information on bosses please see Boss Locations. K'ril Tsutsaroth '''K'ril Tsutsaroth' is the guardian of the Zamorak boss, he is highly aggresive and hits with melee. His minions hit with Magic, Melee and Ranged. He is not a common boss to fight due to the drops he has that make it not worth fighting unless for a Slayer task. He is located in the God Wars dungeon, and he drops the following: K'ril Tsutsaroth drops a rare if the random integer from 0-39 is equal to 1. This means General Graador has a better drop rate and fighting General Graador is advised. Remember using a Ring of Wealth increases your likelihood of a rare drop by 5% which also stacks with Game modes. Kree'arra Kree'arra 'is the guardian boss of Armadyl and can only be attacked using Ranged or Magic; Ranged is always advised when fighting Kree'arra as Magic is Kree'arra's strength. Kree'arra is a boss which is always fought due to the likelyhood of getting an Armadyl Hilt, which can be constructed into an Armadyl Godsword. Drop rates: Kree'arra drops rare items once every 79 kills, this can be changed if the user is using a Ring of Wealth which stacks with the players' Game mode. Kalphite Queen The '''Kalphite Queen '''is a member of the Kalphite family and was known for dropping the Shadow Sword, which would deal large amounts of damage with its Special Attack. After a recent update making the Shadow Sword merely useless the Kalphite Queen is no longer a popular PvM monster. The Kalphite Queen shoots deadly spines at you dealing Ranged damage and then electrifies you with Magic. Notable drops: Tormented Demon 'Tormented Demons '''are commonly fought by players looking for the almighty Dragon Claws. The Tormented Demon primarily uses Ranged, but often uses a deadly Magic and Melee attack. Players are recommended to use good Melee gear and to protect Melee as his deadly swipe could take out any PvM'er. The Tormented Demon can be found in the Demons' lair, which requires a Demonic Sigil to enter; or in Zanaris. For more information on how to get there please see the link HERE. Notable drops: "Tormented Demon drops a rare if the random integer from 0-249 is equal to 1." This means the Tormented Demon drops a rare item once every 249 kills. Nex '''Nex can be found in the Nex Lair which is found in Dungeon teleports. Nex is one of the most common PvM attractions as she drops Nex armours and the almighty Zaryte Bow . She is the most deadly boss in all of SoulSplit and has many different stages, including the blood stage, in which her minions heal her; which is why it's recommended to kill her minions before that stage. Nex will use different combat techniques including Magic and Ranged. Nexes notable drop rates include: Nex drops a rare item once every 249 kills (approx.). Barebones Barebones '''is an NPC encountered during Dungeoneering and is said to have the highest defence of any boss in the game, including Nex. Barebones can be fought using any combat style, but it's highly recommended to use Stab. If a player encounters Barebones, they are recommended to quit the dungeon as it takes far longer than is actually worth it to kill Barebones. He has no drops in regular Worlds, but often drops random items in PvP worlds. If a player sees a valuable item, they should not pick it up or they may get stuck in the dungeon permanently. If this occurs contact a Moderator. Pim the Delrith '''Pim the Delrith '''is a Dungeoneering boss, considered the third hardest boss only being surpassed by Barebones and Astea Frostweb. He has a crucial hit that drains the opponents Attack and can only be brought back using Super Attack potions. He hits extremely high damage with his quick and slick Magic attack and can diminish you within a matter of seconds. Players often skip the floor if they face Pim as by the time it takes to kill him you could have started another floor. Pim the Delrith has the opportunity to give you 1 rare item and 1 of any other item including bolts. I don't remember my name '''I don't remember my name '''is an original Dungeoneering boss who is extremely easy to defeat. He hits high with his Melee attack that can be avoided by protecting Melee. He seems to be a dwarf who got too drunk and roams around the dungeons, thirsty for blood. He can give rare items if a player kills him making him the almost ideal Dungeoneering boss. If a players faces him they are recommended to protect Melee and use the Dragon Dagger (p++) special attack until he is almost dead, and use some sort of weapon to finish him off. Astea Frostweb '''Astea Frostweb is considered the second hardest Dungeoneering boss to defeat after Barebones. It is recommended to use a Stab based weapon to defeat her and to protect from Magic as her Magic attack is lethal and can freeze you. Astea Frostweb has no notable drops. Nomad Nomad was introduced with the new voting update. To get access to his lair a player must first claim an auth code and they then have access to teleport to his lair for 12 hours before it expires. When fighting Nomad, it is recommended to have Verac's equipment as is does the best & most damage.